Pull Da Wool Over Da Kitty's Eyes& He'll just play
by Hiei's Jaded Dragon
Summary: Kankuro is unwittingly chosen to select a bride from Konoha. He thinks he's there to help the Hokage with missions to solidify a tready, but as usual, Kitty's been tricked. But for how long? Kankyx? Title spelled retarded so it fits! Good to be back!


Hiei's Jaded Dragon:

Hey so I know I've disappeared for like forever but well let me explain. It started when I got into college. I decided to put off writing for that summer 3 years ago to prepare and pack. See I write all my stories down on paper first in notebooks (usually cuz I write in class and in the car) and I packed them in a box to take with me.

Then when I got to school, I got a job so I banned myself from temporarily until I settled in and got my schedule down. When that was accomplished I went to find my journals…I couldn't find them anywhere. I thought I left them at home, so on Christmas break I scoured my room. Came up with nada. I couldn't rewrite anything and now I had writers block as I couldn't remember where I was going with my fics.

But two days ago, I found all my journals…a total of 17 of them: IN MY SHITTIN BROTHER"S ROOM!!!! See he went to spend the summer with my dad so my mom asked me to go to his room and look for his ipod as he forgot it. So I go into the disgusting room to look for his ipod. Over the years my brother has taken things I hold near and dear because he's a prick. Usually though it's an electronic device so I bitch till it's returned, because I know only he would take without asking.

As I search under his bed, I find a box, a very familiar box, with my name on it. So I open it and there are MY FLIPPIN JOURNALS!!!! I am so relived and pissed at the same time. So I've spent the last few days tearing apart his room, finding more of my crap. I called him screaming and the rat's reason for taking them: I spent too much time on the computer with fanfiction (thus preventing him from having more game online game time) so he figured if he hid my journals, I'd quit. Which is a retarded reason seeing as how I was leaving for college.

I don't know what I'm going to do to him yet…

Anyway I got a lot to do figuring out where I left off typing in my current fics and all---

Kanky: "So why are you writing a new story; don't you have like 3 to finish?"

Me: "Yeah, but I just love your kitty hat…. Plus this was a spur of the moment good idea so I had to write it."

Kanky: "IT is not a KITTY HAT!!!! It's a traditional kabuki hat!!!"

Me: "Meh, looks like kitty ears to me…."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Character's POV: Switch to new character's situation/thoughts

_Italics: Thoughts._

"Blah": dialogue

'Whatever': sarcastic remarks

Words: normal text

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It had been decided without permission, without care, and without the hope of escaping. The council of Suna's verdict had been that someone of high rank should marry someone from Konoha to help the progress of their currently weak alliance.

Thus it either had to be Temari, Kankuro, or Gaara. The council approached Gaara to outline the details of their plan. There were many arguments but at last an agreement was reached. Temari acted as a diplomat between Suna and Konoha, so she was too vital to lose and as Gaara was the Kagekage, Kankuro was the lucky one chosen, well at least for a trial run. For the next three months he would be helping out Leaf, with the council hoping he found someone he was interested in. In return, Suna was to receive the help of a medic from Leaf, seeing as how there were too few doctors in Suna.

Now even though Gaara had become more sociable and somewhat humane, his sadistic streak still poked out at times, especially in regards to being the pest that all younger siblings are. Poor little Kankuro thought he was told he was going to Konoha to deliver a scroll and then help out the Leaf with complicated missions. Technically, Gaara hadn't lied---the scroll told the Hokage that Kankuro had been chosen and he was going to complete the most complicated mission of all: finding a bride.

So here he was, traveling through the harsh desert for a week long period before reaching Leaf. He made few stops and thought nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He didn't even think about opening the scroll; he just assumed it was basic diplomatic crap, and of no consequence to him.

Silly, trusting Kankuro….

As he neared the main gate to Leaf he pulled out his mission pass and showed it to the guards. He was promptly escorted to the Hokage's office.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It's ridiculously short but I'm updating real soon.


End file.
